Secure communication channels are desirable for transmitting data between entities. Some entities find implementing and enforcing client-side encryption challenging for numerous reasons. For instance, some entities find proper key management difficult. Architectures with end-to-end encryption are difficult for customers to enforce and implement and place the difficulties of key management on the customer.
In at least some instances, such as messaging services, for example, entities desire to use a third-party messaging service, but also desire to keep the entities data protected. Some entities may opt to implement client-side encryption for such a scenario, but may find the management (e.g., management of keys) and enforcement unduly burdensome. For instance, mandated compliance requirements may be a challenge for entities to meet.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.